All I knew
by fallowfadesaway
Summary: My first Brachel story, it's a work in progress but I think it's worth reading.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rachel clad in only pink lollipop shorts and a matching tank top in white lettering read: **Sweet like candy**, the tall red head nuzzled her head into the pillow and closed her eyes beginning to fall asleep.

The next morning she woke up with a horrible headache, her head was throbbing like crazy and she just really felt like... crap at the moment.

Brooke walked to Rachel's doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Rachel put the pillow over her head to block out the noise put it was no use, she groaned and dragged on her robe shuffling towards the door. She really didn't care who was at the door, she just wanted them to **stop **ringing the stupid invention called a doorbell.

Groggy and very much irritable she scratched the back of head and opened the door. It was her party girl cheer captain Brooke.

"Brooke what do you want?" Rachel said holding on to the door.

"Is that any why to greet best friend" Brooke said.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the tall brunette. "Best friend?" Rachel looked at the floor a moment, then grimaced. "You've haven't said a word to me all year. Then all of a sudden you show up at my door and say otherwise" she retorted, glaring at Brooke.

"I'm hurt" Brooke said, sarcastically. "And for the record I know I haven't said a word to you all year. I was hoping we could change that. But I can see you're in a bit of a _mood,_ so goodbye" Brooke began walking off towards her car.

Rachel sighed, and called after her, "Brooke wait"

Brooke turned around and gave the red head an icy glare. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay. I have a really bad headache could you... please just come inside" Rachel begged. _She couldn't explain it, although the two haven't really spoken at all this year. Whenever you got the chance she loved to get the brunette's skin. It was starngely comforting in a sense. At least then she'd learn how handle her, **if** she ever go the chance. Brooke Davis the cheer captain, and a complete party girl. They're so much more to Brooke Davis that meets the eye. It anyone knew how to get under Brooke's skin it was Rachel._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

A defeated Brooke sauntered back towards Rachel's apartment. "Don't think you can win me over that easily. I'm just a sucker for pouty face. she said simply, curling her lips into a small smile.

Once inside Rachel closed the door behind Brooke.

Brooke slipped her arms out of her jacket and hung it on the coat rack, walking into the living room she laid down on the couch.

Rachel still standing by the door, she looked at Brooke and couldn't help but laugh.

Brooke eyed Rachel curiously quirking an eyebrow as glanced once over at the red head's pink robe. "So... whatcha got under there?"

Rachel looked down at her robe, then back at Brooke locking eyes with her a sneaky smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Why do you want to know? You'd have to earn the privelege"

Brooke propped herself up on one arm. "But see a girl like myself doesn't have to earn anything"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at Brooke. "Oh really"

Brooke nodded, "Mm hm. Because we're going to happily show it to me" she curled her lips into a devilish grin before nodding again.

"What makes you so sure?" Rachel asked curiously.

Brooke didn't respond the devilish grin that was still plastered on her face said it all.

Rachel shrieked nervously beofre running towards her room.

Brooke eagerly ran her. After a few minutes of trying to catch her, she finally did.

The frightened red head threw her hands up in defeat, slowly beginning to walk in circles before tripping over the rug that laid in the middle of her room.

"Omg, Rachel are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly, leaning over her tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

For a few moments, Rachel didn't say anything at all... she just looked up at Brooke sadly.

"Rachel" Brooke said softly, brushing away strands of hair that had fallen upon the red head's fface.

Rachel winced. "Ow, that hurts" she batted Brooke's hand away from her face.

Brooke loooked at her hand realizing there was blood. "You're bleeding" she said softly, looking at the small bruise on Rachel's forehead.

Brooke scurried into the bathroom to wash her hands. Afterwards, she dryed her hands with a towel and opened the medicine cabiner pulling out the first aid kit. She quickly walked back into Rachel's room, to find her with her hands tangled in her hair.

Brooke placed the first aid kit on the floor and kneeled down beside Rachel. "Hey... what's wrong?"

Rachel slowly propped herself up on both arms. "It's nothing. I'm fine really"

Brooke nodded, and helped Rachel up. Once standing, Brooke told Rachel to sit on the bed. She complied now sitting cross-legged she picked up the first aid kit, shuffling through it she took out the package of _Band-Aids _and handed one to Brooke.

Taking the Band-Aid , she looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow a grin now across her features. "You know nothing about first aid do you"

Rachel smiled back, "Nope. Not a thing"


	3. Pinky Promise

Chapter Three:Pinky Promise

Brooke looked at Rachel and laughed. "Well lucky for you, I do" Brooke fumbled around the inside of the bag, pulling out a small bottle of Peroxide and some bandages. "This is going to sting alittle" she warned, opening the Peroxide.

Carefully she began to apply it onto Rachel's bruised forehead. It didn't take long before the red head began wincing because it hurt. Brooke closed the bottle of Peroxide, and lightly blew at Rachel's bruise. Placing a bandage and two _Band - Aids_ over her bruise she gathered the unused bandages and _Band - Aids_ and put them back in the first aid kit.

Brooke disappered into the bathroom once more to put the first aid kit away.

Rachel smiled as Brooke walked back into the room.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Since you were so nice, I grant you privelege" Rachel said sweetly. "Now turn around" she untied her robe letting it fall to the floor, exposing her uber girly, uber cute lollipop jammies.

Brooke with her back turned she laughed to herself, about how easily they've become friends. _In a matter on one hour they've become so close they're seeing each other in a different light._ "Can I turn around now?"

A sneaky smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Go ahead"

Brooke turning around, looking Rachel up and down admiring her adorable jammies. _She is hot. Ah, what I am saying. Sanp of out Davis._ Brooke told herself, lightly shaking her head to rid herself of the thought. "Wow... uh. Wow" _Can on Davis, you can do this. It's** really** not that hard, but I just don't want to scare her. I mean... I've only been around for what, like one whole hour and already I'm speechless. **This** is not going to easy._ "They're totally cute"

"Aw, thanks Brooke" Rachel said, smiling happily.

"Let's make a pact" Brooke said, grabbing a hold of Rachel's hold.

"A pact?" Rachel repeated quirking an eyebrow at Brooke.

"Yeah. That we'll always be friends no matter what" Brooke said, letting go Rachel's hand.

"Friends forever" Rachel clapped happily. "Pinky promise?"

They locked pinky fingers, both smiling at each toher happily. "Pinky Promise" Brooke said.

The two hugged in a warm embrace.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics _Perfect Situation_ belong to the respective band **Weezer.**

Chapter Four

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

_Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through..._

Brooke broke the hug, smiling widely has she's been doing all day. "I have a great idea" the happy brunette shrieked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, eyeying the brunette suspisciously. "Which is?"

Brooke looked up at the ceiling innocently for a moment, shrugging her shoulders she replied. "I don't know"

Rachel giggled rather loudly. "Do you talk, just to hear the sound of your own voice"

Brooke snarled at Rachel playfully. "So what if I do. What are you going to do about it?"

Honestly, Rachel didn't know. There's just something about Brooke - when she's around her. She just tends to want to be very playful, not like _playful_... at least not yet. She just doesn't know it yet but Brooke has a greater effect on her than she realizes herself.

_Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?_

Rachel placed btoh hands on the bed leaning forward.

Brooke pulled away slightly, getting a bit uneasy of how close - _really _close to Rachel. So close she could pratically kiss her, but of course she resisted the temptation.

Rachel stroked the side of Brooke's face with her hand, the poor brunette winced silently biting down on her lower lip.

"I... I should" Brooke stammered, gently placing Rachel's hand down on the bed. Standing up she headed for the door.

"Brooke please don't leave" Rachel pleaded, getting off the bed.

_Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!!_

_solo_

Brooke folded her arms over her chest, trying to figure out her next move. _This is the perfect moment... the question is should I risk her calling me a freak or -- This might be the only chance I get. I... I can't let the moment slip away._

"Brooke" Rachel said softly, reaching for the brunette's hand trying to pull her away from the door.

Turning around Brooke pressed her lips against Rachel's pulling her into a soft kiss.

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._


	5. Chapter Five

_Italics_ are people's thoughts.

Chapter Five - Rachel's POV

Rachel pulled away quickly, repsonding. "Brooke. I think you should go"

Brooke got up quietly and left Rachel's house. She felt so bad now. _Rachel must think I'm some freak or something. Why am I so..._

Brooke continued to think as she walked down the block to her house.

Rachel slwoly sat down on the edge of her bed, running her fingers through her hair she sighed heavily. _I **am** so stupid, and **so **blind. I didn't mean to push her away. But at the same time **I think I had to**._

She plopped down onto the sheets. Trying her hardest to forget everything, everything that's been happening. How scared she's been, how afraid she is of herself, and how hard it is to be herself.

_In my mind, she was all I knew. She was all I ever wanted. But I couldn't accept, that I wanted her,needed her near me. And how badly I wanted to how her lips felt brushed against mine. Or how badly I want to take in her intoxicating scent - honey and vanilla. _

Sometimes I wonder, if she ever needs me. Or all is just in my imagination - a figment of mind. _You'll never know how much you care about someone till their gone. _She wasn't gone for good, she just wasn't here at the moment. _Yep, that's what I'll tell myself. She may not be hear now, but she'll back tomorrow if not tomorrow then the next day._

Back at Brooke's house...

Brooke plopped down onto her couch, and stared around the empty house. _You could nothing but the sound of your own voice. It was quite lonely being here all alone, but it's kind of comforting to take in the silence. The calm, and serene sense of being I feel. But who am I kidding, I can't **stand** being in this house alone. It's scary, lonely, and I **hate** it. It's like the worst feeling **ever**. _

Brooke fumbled around in her handbag, and pulled out her cell phone. She held the phone in her hand contemplating, should she call Rachel or shouldn't she. She knew the Rachel, didn't hate her. But she didn't know that for sure. _Rachel,_ was one of the few people that actually could stand to be around here.

But she would never know, if she didn't call her. She was still visibly upset - but her anger would subside if she heard the sound of her voice.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Hello?" Rachel said, in a raspy voice.

"Hi Rachel" Brooke said calmly. "It's me Brooke"

"Brooke" Rachel repeated softly. She cleared her throat, and continued to speak. "Um, how is everything?"

"Not too good" Brooke started to say, looking at cherry-colored toe nails. "Before you say anything, I just want to let you know. I'm _so _sorry. The kiss -- it was stupid, and it shouldn't have happened"

The minute those words escaped Brooke's lips, she knew she couldn't take them back. But she assumed that, that's what Rachel wanted to hear.

"Oh" Rachel said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice -- quickly trying to play it off she responded, "yeah. I totally get it, no need to apologize. All is forgiven"

Brooke could just picture the look, on Rachel's face. _She was smiling half-heartedly to hide how she really feels._

"Really?" Brooke said, trying to hide the fact that she too was disappointed by the other's response. "Can you come over now. I mean... if you're not busy"

_Love was never meant to be a struggle, but in the end all we could do was hope that feelings would be returned. If you follow your heart, it'll lead to the most unexpected places, where you'll meet fascinating people. Finding the one thing you never expected love._

A few minutes later, and Rachel knocked on Brooke's door.

"You actually came" Brooke said softly, trying to avoid to looking into Rachel's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I come?" Rachel asked, giving Brooke a suspicious look.

Brooke shrugged, gesturing Rachel to come inside.

Once inside, Rachel took of her shoes and sat down on the couch next to Brooke. "So..."

"Do I scare you?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Scare me? Brooke where is this coming from" Rachel asked, confusing and slightly irriated by all the questions.

"I don't know" Brooke said defiantly. "I mean you push me away. Then five minutes later you can turn around and forgive me"

"Well if you didn't want me to forgive you. All you had to do was say so" Rachel yelled, her cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

"Fine then. I didn't _want _you to to forgive me anyway" Brooke shot back.

"_Good._ I'm glad to hear" Rachel snapped. "I can't believe where arguing about forgiveness. This is so stupid"

"That's _your _words not **mine**" Brooke said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes.

"You..." Rachel started to say, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"What? you can't think of a good comeback" Brooke said mockingly.

"I like you okay" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"Well good. I hate you too" Brooke said, not realizing what Rachel had just said. "Wait what did you just say?"

Rachel smirked, walking towards Brooke pushing her back onto the wall. An pressed her lips against the brunette's.

With a smirked still plastered on her face, she broke the kiss. "I said I like you"


	7. Just stop talking

**Disclaimer:**The lyrics _Sweet Escape,_ belong to the respective artist **Gwen Stefani.**

**Chapter Seven - Just stop talking**

Brooke smiled as she broke the kiss, "But I thought you hated me"

Rachel moved her hands, and placed them on Brooke's waist. "Yes Brooke. I _make it_ a point of duty _to_ kiss girls I _hate_" she said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have pegged... so I take it you've been with a girl before" Brooke said casually.

"Uh, only one. Can we... stop talking. Please" Rachel begged.

"But" Brooke's voice faded into a whisper.

Rachel gently pushed Brooke onto the floor, whispering in her ear.

Brooke giggled, her cheeks now flushed. "Who knew Little-Miss-Goodie-Goddie had a bad side" she smirked at the short red head.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises" Rachel leaned, forward kissing Brooke passionately.

Brooke placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, sitting forward. "Wow. Uh, I _really _like you..."

"So what's the problem?" Rachel asked harshly.

"I'm glad we're friends and all but can we take things slow?" Brooke asked, her voice sounding as low as a whisper.

"Yeah" Rachel said, resuming regular tone. "But... I have a better idea. Can we be friends who kiss?" Rachel asked happily, a smile forming across her features.

"Rachel" Brooke said.

"Well can you stop talking, I want to show you something"

"Show me what, exactly?" Brooke asked, giving Rachel a skeptical look.

"Come on, fraidy cat" Rachel stretched out her hand towards the tall brunette, leading her outside.

_You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, lets look for some common ground  
So baby, times get a little crazy, I've been gettin' a little lazy  
Waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanted you with me_

If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl (forever) perfectly together  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever) we can make it better  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

If I could escape  
If I could escape  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold

_If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl (forever) perfectly together  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (the sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet_

I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever) we can make it better  
And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (the sweet escape)

**A/N:To be continued...**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Here we are" Rachel said, stopping in front an abandoned boat house.

"So, you bring me _here_" Brooke said looking around, at the small boat house.

Rachel nodded casually, before dragging her shirt over her head.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked, eyeing the red head suspiciously.

Rachel ignored her, continuing now pulling her pants off - exposing a red and white polka dot undies. She dived into the water, running her fingers through her hair.

"Brooke come on. The water's fine" Rachel said, resting her head on her head.

"No. I don't... I can't..." she stammered.

"You scared" Rachel said mockingly.

"You're really not as sweet as you think you are" Brooke said, looking out at all trees.

Brooke walked towards the wooden guard rail, resting her arms on it she let the cool middays's air wash over her.

Rachel quietly crept out the water - soaking wet. She gently grabbed onto Brooke's hand pulling her towards the water.

Once they were both in the water, Rachel stroked Brooke's face with the back of her hand.

Brooke blushed heavily, she knew she should't do this - but she doesn't know what else. _If she was going to date her, she should at least be sure of what she's getting herself into. _

"Rachel. I'm curious, please just tell me who you were with before you met me" Brooke said softly, a small part of her hoping Rachel didn't hear her"

"Brooke let it go. I don't want to talk about it" Rachel said, raising her tone just alittle.

"Who is it. Just tell me please. Whoever it is just tell me. Besides, I probably wouldn't know them anyway" Brooke pleaded.

"Why is it_ so_ important. It doesn't matter okay, like you said you probably wouldn't know them anyway" Rachel said, a sullen expression from at the corner of her lips.

"But if I don't them then what's the big deal" Brooke said.

"Brooke, for the last time let-it-go!!" Rachel screamed, a bit louder than she'd wanted to.

"You -- If we're friends then why can't tell me. Friends' trust friends', friends' keep friends' secrets" Brooke said, sternly.

"Don't you know that there's some secrets you can't share" Rachel said, her anger subsiding somewhat. She calmy emerged out the water, and sat on the towel in the corner.


	9. She wishes

**Chapter Nine:She wishes**

_She wishes she could move on, and jsut forget about her. What makes her so great. Besides, that she was her first. A small part of her still love her, while a another part of her wishes she could just forget her completely. It's amazing they're still friends after so many years. She loves, she hates, and she wishes she could forget her._

Rachel laid sprawled on the towel, staring up at the ceiling of the boat house dreamily. The one thing she could do now was try. I mean... it couldn't hurt.

"Rachel. I'm sorry for upsetting" Brooke said, kneeling on the towel in front the red head.

"It's okay Brooke. Really" Rachel said nonchalantly.

"I know what can make you feel better" Brooke said, a smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"What?" Rachel said, propping herself up on one arm -- sitting forward.

"This" Brooke leaned forward kissing Rachel earnestly.

Rachel smiled. "You shouldn't be so cocky. Although that's what I kinda like about you"

"Well, thanks" Brooke said unsurely, smiling half-heartedly. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Uh, I... just kinda stumbled on it. I guess" she shrugged, laughing slightly. "Let's go back to my place"

A sneaky smile formed at the corner of Brooke's lips. Nodding happily she repsonded, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, yes I am" Rachel eyed her clothes that were thrown about the wood floor. "Give me a sec"

She pulled on her denim mini, and qucikly dragging her white cami over her head.

The two quickly left the boathouse, and Rachel drove home. Brooke sat back in her seat, as Rachel parked the car. Once Rachel turned off the engine, both she and Brooke got out of the car walking iniside Rachel's apartment.

**A/N:If you have any ideas for this story please let me know.**


	10. The lovely cake

**Chapter Ten**

_The longer she kept, the more she thinks it'll go away. The more she denied what she was feeling, the more it would haunt her. The longer she kept thinking, the harder it'd be to face. _

"Rachel" Brooke said breaking silence between them.

"Brooke" Rachel said mockingly, curling her lips into a smile.

"You're beautiful" Brooke said sweetly, caressing the red head's face with the back of her hand.

"Aw, thanks so much hun" Rachel blushed. "You're beautiful too"

Brooke smiled widely, before hugging the Rachel tightly. "I love you"

Rachel leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder. "I love you too, Brooke"

Brooke broke the hug, walking into the kitchen she reached for the cake that was in the firdge placing it on the counter. She got two plates, and a small knife. Cutting the cake into two equal slices, she quickly put the cake back in the fridge and walked back into the living room.

"Here you go" Brooke handed Rachel a slice of cake.

"Thank you" Rachel said happily. "What are we celebrating?"

"Uh, do people _really_ need a reason to celebrate just to eat cake" Brooke questioned cynically, quirking an eyebrow at the red head.

"No, but most people do" Rachel looked down at her slice of cake blankly for a moment. "Uh sweetie, what am I supposed to eat this _glorious_ cake with"

"A fork, stupid" Brooke shrugged, with a laugh. "Duh"

"Well go fetch me one" Rachel said, trying to sound as assertive as possible.

"I don't think so. What do I look like your _maid_"

"Yeah, you are maid actually" Rachel said nodding sarcasctically, a smirk now plastered on her face.

"I'm hurt you know that. Let it be known in front all these people that Ms. Gatina hurt my feelings" Brooke made her signature pouty face.

Rachel laughed, "Here maybe this will make you feel better" She run her finger through her slice of cake before Brooke's nose with it.

Brooke scoffed. "Rachel!!"

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "Haha"

Brooke picked up as much of her cake as she could, before smearing it all over Rachel's face.

Brooke looked down at her cake-covered hand, before looking up at Rachel. They both soon broke out into hysterical laughter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Rachel stood up and ran into the bathroom, to wash her hands. When she was finished she waltzed back into the living room, picking the plates up off the floor.

"What are _you_, some kind of neat-freak or something?" Brooke questioned.

"No" Rachel yelped. "Is it wrong to not want to live in a pig-stigh"

Brooke shrugged, heading towards Rachel's room.

Rachel dryed the plates and placed them in the dish rack, hurrying along behind Brooke.

"Uh, hello" Brooke said, turning around to face Rachel. "Can I have some privacy please?"

"Why? You got something under there that you don't want me to know" Rachel replied, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"No" Brooke said softly, her blush becoming painfully obvious.

"You're lying" Rachel eyed Brooke carefully, realzing she was blushing. _Brooke always blushed when she was lying. Poor girl couldn't help it, she's not a very good liar. _"Ooh, what is it?" she asked, happily. Walking towards the blushing brunette.

"It's nothing okay" Brooke whined, gesturing Rachel to leave the room.

"Come on, please" Rachel pleaded. "you can tell me. I can keep a secret"

Brooke pointed to the door. "Five minutes, that's all I ask. Now can you please, get out"

"Fine, fine" Rachel scurried out the room, walking over towards the wall. She peeped threw the slightly cracked door. _Brooke was so gorgeous, and hot. And she was all mine. _

Brooke threw her clothes on the floor, fumbled around in bookbag she pulled out her jammies. Earnestly pulling onn her shorts, quickly dragging the top over her head. Trying her hardest not to touch _it. _She winced slightly, it still hurt alittle bit. But for the most it healed up, quite nicely. She wondered what Rachel would think? If she'd be mad, or if she'd actually like it. She was scared, she'd never done something like that before. If she kept worrying, she'd totally psych herself. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her night top all the way down to cover _it._ No matter what, she loved it. It was so pretty, she was actually kind of proud of herself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"You can come in now" Brooke said, taking a seat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding, or am I gonna have to guess" Rachel said, quirking an eyebrow at the sort brunette. "Is it a..."

"Whatever you're going to say the answer is no" Brooke replied quickly, crossing one of her legs into the other.

"You don't know what I was going to say" Rachek snapped.

"Yeah I do" Brooke said unsurely. "you were probably going to say something dirty"

"Don't me too sure" Rachel shot back, eyeing the brunette suspiciously sitting down next to her on the bed. "Come on please, just tell me already" she whined.

"No you'll think it's stupid" Brooke cried, sounding like a little kid.

"You know me by now, have I ever laughed at you" Rachel said, giving her that ever so sarcastic, puppy-dog looking face.

Brooke gave Rachel a death glare, rolling her eyes. She laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, nevermind don't answer that" Rachel said. "Just please tell me already, I beginning to sound like a broken record"

"Uh, it's not something I _can_ just tell you. I'd _have _to show you" Brooke replied, a sneaky smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"Oh" Rachel said blankly, alittle unsure of what would happen.

Brooke pulled down a small portion of her pajama pants, just enough to reveal her...

Brooke giggled, her cheeks now flushed from excitement.

"Tatoo" Rachel shrieked hysterically, as if she'd just seen a huge spider or something. She jumped off the bed in a panic, pacing around in front the giggling brunette. "You think this is funny, missy"

"Just a bit" Brooke said, before breaking back into her giggle fest.

"Wait a second..." Rachel said, facing Brooke. "I see something, what does your tatto say?"

Brooke rolled her eyes dreamily for a moment, before glanicng at Rachel.

Rachel moved a bit closer, to see just exactly what Brooke's tatoo said. It was in small lettering covered by a small rose bush, under the first three words. She actually had to squint to see, that how _blind_ she was. "R-a-c-h" she blurted out softly. "Who's that?" Rachel looked up at Brooke, who bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again.

"Who do you think it is?" Brooke questioned.

"R-a-c-h" Rachel repeated to herself softly. _Where have I heard that name before. Ugh, come on **think. **It sounds so familiar why don't I remember this name. Oh crap, R-a-c-h. I know that name. It's me, **duh.**_

"Brooke" Rachel said, smiling happily. "You got a tatoo of my nickname"

"Took you long enough" Brooke said sarcastically. "You're not mad are me. Are you?" she asked nervously.

"How could I ever be mad at you. That is like the sweetest thing, it's so pretty. Why we were so scared to show it to me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, for one I got your name tatooed into my skin. Well at least part of it anyway. Not too mention that it's permanent. So..." Brooke said her voice drifiting into a whisper.

"So, nothing. I will always be here for you no matter what" Rachel said, curling her lips into a smile.

Brooke stood up and hugged Rachel.


End file.
